


Watch The Colours With Me

by silentdroplets



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Colours, Love, M/M, Short Chapters, au where love is turned into colours only the partners can see, i don't really like this fic I'm sorry, i tried but it doesn't look good, it's painful, this sort of hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdroplets/pseuds/silentdroplets
Summary: Love between two partners are translated into strong bonds of colours that only they can see. It's supposed to be a beautiful display for both, and Yuuri sees it one cold winter. He's over the moon.Except, however, Viktor doesn't.





	1. Colours

~~~~Colours that flow through one’s eyes when their fingers meet with their soulmate’s skin, when their faces brush against each other in the morning when they wake up together, when they hug and embrace the love they feel.

It’s said that these colours emerge when one is with their partner. Bright, beautiful colours, bold and striking as they swirl around the already glowing world in front of them.

It’s supposed to be the best display one can ever experience.

Displays made from the strongest forces on earth - love.

So when Yuuri touches Viktor’s fingers one cold day, when the snow is piling up around them and they’re half-buried in cold ice flakes while walking to the rink, he’s ecstatic as colours begin to sprout from around him.

He’s never seen these bursts before, even when Viktor’s lips met his at the China Cup, after his free skate performance. It’s said these clouds of colour appear only a few times, rare and exquisite, and not all experience it, so he hasn’t thought about it too much.

That is, until he holds Viktor’s hand and they splash across the world in front of him.

He stops walking and stares at the colours.

They aren’t too marvellous at first, weak streaks swirling like brittle ribbons that attempt to wrap around him. Then they turn stronger, the limp strands binding together and tightening their grip on each other, until they form clouds and wisps of colours so bright he has to squint in order to admire them in their splendour.

Viktor, he thinks, smiling and watching. Viktor is my soulmate.

He marvels at the sight.

Viktor watches him with an amused look on his face.

They’re so beautiful he thinks he should somehow try to capture these delicate petals and wisps and stuff them in a jar so he can admire them all day.

He clenches Viktor’s fingers tightly and turns to look at him. “Do you see them, Viktor?” he whispers, watching the ribbons settle lightly on the grey of the taller man’s hair. “Do you see this beautiful display too?”

He is surprised when Viktor’s smile turns to a confused frown.

“What display?”


	2. That You Have To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is hurting.
> 
> He doesn't see the other heart being torn apart, though.

“What display?”

Yuuri’s own smile disappears.

What do you mean, you don’t see it, he thinks, shaking his head. Aren’t we supposed to be seeing it together?

“N-Nothing,” he mumbles, watching as the powdery clouds explode in front of him like sparkly glitter. “It’s-It’s just…”

His voice trails off. After all, he doesn’t know what to say anymore. He’s too confused.

Viktor bursts into cheery laughter. “Do you mean the frozen parts of the sea?” he asks in between chuckles and points to the ocean, where the risen parts of the cold ice shimmers in the morning light. “Yes, it is beautiful.” He nods and stares dreamily at the sight.

Yuuri is too shaken up to even look.

He forces his eyes shut, but the colours follow him into the darkness and prick at his eyes. He feels the tears coming out.

_What are you crying for, Katsuki Yuuri? Just because the man of your dreams doesn’t see it doesn’t mean that he doesn’t love you, right?_

Right?

Is that even true?

He attempts a shaky laugh and looks up. “Yeah, the sea is beautiful,” he croaks out. The colours are beginning to fade off, much to his relief. He doesn’t want to be reminded of that moment, that frame of time when confusion is mixed with upset, non-mutual love and blinding tears.

They continue to walk to the rink.

Yurio is already there, warming up on the ice when they arrive, so there isn’t anything Yuuri can do about the situation regarding the colours. So he puts on his skates with Viktor and steps out to the ice to start warming up too.

Viktor follows right behind him.

It’s painful to watch Viktor skating, because every time he nears Yuuri he sees the colours sparking to life again and craving his attention, swirling around like tiny comets and ribbons. He tries to avoid coming near Viktor and stays on the other side of the ice.

He doesn’t notice the distance and continues to laugh as he skates his own piece.

After a bout of practice, they step off the ice to eat their breakfasts. A bento for both him and Viktor, a paper bag of pirozkhi for Yurio, some other food for Yakov and Mila and Georgi who’s at the other side of the rink, not planning to disturb them and their little bubble of interactions.

Yuuri stuffs food into his mouth and looks away from Viktor to try and stave off the brightening colours that remind him of that moment.

Then they get back to the ice for another practice session, this time their free skate elements and little tweaks and twirls.

When they finish up their practice and head out of the rink together, he lets Yurio and Viktor quarrel about cat ear headbands and the significance of keeping gifts from fans after a competition. Normally, Yuuri would have been more than happy to join the argument and take Viktor’s side, because cat ear headbands are just absolutely _adorable_ on the fifteen year old boy, but this time he stays away from them.

It’s too painful to watch Viktor doing anything at all. 

Who does he love, he wonders, if not me? Why does he not see the colours too?

Chris, he realises with tears in his eyes that he tries desperately to wipe at. He talks to Chris often over Skype and texts and they’ve been together longer than Viktor and I have been. 

Of course.

He’d rather spend his life with Christophe Giacometti, the skater with _the_ most sex appeal, the person he’s known for ages, than the boring old Japanese figure skater Katsuki Yuuri.

Of course.

He should have known that long ago, when they’d met at the onsen and Viktor greeted him naked in the water.

Of course.

“Yuuri?”

He snaps out of his daze and looks around him in confusion, before being hit by another wave of pulsing colours that force their way into his sight. Viktor is in front of him, he realises as he hitches his glasses up.

“V-Viktor?”  
  
“Would you want some ice cream?”

Oh.

They’re standing in front of a small soft-serve store. Yurio’s holding an ice cream in his hand and staring at the both of them with a very unimpressed look.

Oh.

He nods.

“S-Sure,” he stutters, though he isn’t sure whether his stomach is even up for that. He smiles and thanks Viktor as he holds onto the cone he’s given and gives a tentative lick at the cold cream. It’s sweet.

Sickly sweet. 

He has to make sure he doesn’t throw up in front of the other two as they enjoy their own treats, _still_ arguing about how Yurio should start showing his love for his fans and wear their cat ear headbands more often. Their voices stirs up a storm in his stomach and he looks down to realise the cream is dripping.

He bites off a mouthful of ice cream, letting the cold run down the roof of his mouth and send his mind throbbing in pain. He has to force his throat to swallow and prevent the mixture of cream and saliva from rising into his mouth.

“Let’s head back home now, shall we?” an echoing voice speaks into his ear. It takes him a while to realise it’s Viktor speaking to him with a worried look in his cerulean eyes. The colours threaten to throw him off balance, too.

“Yuuri, are you okay? You don’t seem too good,” Viktor asks, peering into his eyes and inspecting the dullness in them.

“He probably ate too quickly for breakfast,” Yurio sniffs. He’s chomping on the last bit of his cone and starting to walk off now. “It’s just indigestion, Viktor, seriously.”  
Yuuri shakes his head and makes an attempt to look cheery.

“I’m fine, really,” he coughs out and takes another bite of the ice cream. “Just like Yurio said, I ate too quickly for breakfast because I was hungry.”  
  
What he really means: I ate too much for breakfast because I had to distract myself from all this hurting.

When they step into their apartment and he droops to the bathroom to cry in his own privacy, though, he doesn’t see the pair of eyes tearing up as well.


	3. Watch With Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the colour of their lives.
> 
> What is?
> 
> Each other.

It’s a painful week. 

Yuuri keeps seeing the roar and pulse of multiple colours shining through his eyes, even as he closes them and tries to compose himself. Whenever he’s together with Viktor, their shoulders touching, he glances at him every few moments, just to see if he’s staring off into space as well, watching the display with him. 

But he never does. 

He loves Viktor so much, though. So, so much. He can’t bear the thought of them not being soulmates, not being partners for life.

The shirts that he wears to practice each day starts to get looser and looser, drooping off his shoulders and flapping around more than usual as he skates. The elastic band of his pants don’t fit snugly around his hips anymore, too - instead, they have to be pinned by a safety clip so they won’t fall when he does his jumps.

His skin gets clammier, too.

Most of all, though, his heart gets heavier and heavier each time he goes near Viktor.

He grits his teeth when Viktor waves hi to Chris on the other side of his phone, and he feels the pricks in his eyes, so he excuses himself to cry in the bathroom once again.

What he doesn’t see, though, is the swell of Viktor’s eyes whenever he finishes his calls with Chris.

What he doesn’t hear, though, is the cries of frustration erupting from the small room where his laptop resides as he talks to the other man in the screen.

~~~~~~

“Let’s go to the beach, Yuuri.”

“Wh-What?”

Yuuri hitches up his glasses and frowns at Viktor. “Why do you want to go the beach?”  
  
Viktor lets out a small sigh.

“I-I need to tell you something.”  
  
Oh.

His heart throbs, just a bit, and he bites his lips and nods. “If that’s what you want to do, then, by all means.”

They put on their coats and walk to the seaside in silence.

The ocean is slightly frozen over, like in the day when Yuuri realised Viktor couldn’t see the colours he could, and it makes him want to run away and curl up. But Viktor needs to tell him something, so all he does is hug his legs to his chest and rock to and fro on the sand.

Viktor takes his seat next to him.

Yuuri is so engrossed in his flurried thoughts that he jerks in surprise when Viktor grips his arm and he sees the colours shining all around him again.

“You’ve grown thinner,” he hears Viktor say in the winter breeze. He pulls his arm away.

“Y-Yeah, really?”

The colours fade away and seep back into the sand in front of him.

“Really.”  
  
This time, he hears a choked-back sob in his voice - an all-too familiar sound to his ears. After all, isn’t that what his own voice is always like?  
  
Full of tears, confusion and sorrow?

“Are the colours the reason you’re avoiding me all this while?”  
  
Yuuri jerks again - this time, in shock and grief. So he knew all this while.

He swallows and nods. “I see the colours whenever we touch, but you don’t see them, do you?” he whispers, just loud enough for Viktor to hear over the whistling wind. “Because you love Chris, right?”

Silence follows after that. Viktor stays quiet, frowning at his lap and gripping his knees so tightly Yuuri thinks he might crush them. He can almost hear the rush of thoughts clicking in his mind and his harsh breaths pulling down the sobs that threaten his eyes.

Finally, after a while, Viktor looks up.

“No,” he states, firmly. “I do not like Chris.”  
  
Yuuri tilts his head to the side. “You don’t? Th-Then what about all those video calls? Don’t you like him?“  
  
“That’s not true at all, _zolotse_ ,” Viktor continues. The tears are evident now. Yuuri swallows again. “All this time, I’ve been wondering why I can’t see the colours you do, and honestly-“

He straightens his back and takes in a deep breath of air, closing his eyes. Yuuri can see the glimmer of a small tear in his eyelashes.

“-it pains me so much.”

Wait.

He’s been thinking about the colours _I_ see, and why _he_ can’t?

That means-

“I love you, Yuuri, I truly do, and I hope you know that seeing those bursts of colour or whatever doesn’t prove anything about our love.”

Yuuri can’t stop the sudden feeling that he’s about to cry, so he just lets it out. Tears, not of sorrow, but of relief.

“And I think I know the reason why I can’t see these colours you do.”  
  
What?  
  
“Wh-Why can’t you, then?” he hiccups, and this time, as Viktor reaches over to wrap his arms around him and pat his back to soothe him, he doesn’t see anything. Instead, the colours that used to float about and around him now settle quietly on the grey locks beside him and imbue themselves into the man.

Viktor shines brilliantly with the prism of colours he used to watch zap around their heads and twirl around their faces.

“Because _you_ are the colour in my life.”

~~~~~~

Colours that flow through one’s eyes when skin meets skin, when feelings connect, when hugs and kisses are exchanged.

It’s said that these colours emerge when one is with their partner. Bright, beautiful colours, bold and striking as they swirl around the already glowing world in front of them.

It’s supposed to be the best display one can ever experience.

Yuuri can’t deny that Viktor is the best display he has ever come to experience in his whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, hope you liked this story! :D
> 
> also, my good friend from school made a beautiful piece of art for this fanfic; here it is: https://www.instagram.com/p/BSJE5Vylhnq/?taken-by=nikiforov.yoi

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first time attempting a love-into-colours-thing-au and if there are any mistakes, please do tell me! Criticism is greatly appreciated too!
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr, I'm lonely. silentdroplets, signing off.


End file.
